thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JRO123/Important (kind of) info
Hey guys, JRO here. I'm posting this blog just to talk about my plans involving my activity on TDRPW from this point on. While I still plan on appearing in chat, it is considerably likely I will not do so as frequently as I have done in the past, and defintely not later on at night when the chat becomes densely populated. Primarily, I am doing so because I find the majority of the time I enter chat when many people are present, a multitude of said people will immediately issue a "JRO ban on command" which effectively prevents me from being on chat at all. These bans often last for hours at a time, usually with absolutely no provocation from me oncehowever. Along with this, most of the time when said "JRO bans on command" are over (after about 3 hours) and I re enter chat, another one is instantly issued and i am once again blocked. To make matters worse, every time a ban occurs the admins will report to wikia that this is punishment for my "misbehavoir" on chat, and I am met with a friendly email informing me of this. This has grown very tiresome to me very quickly, thus i have decided to stop trying to spend extended periods of time on the TDRPW chat, as any attempt is futile due to the constant "bans on command". That being said, I have no plans to report to wikia (despite the rule being unquestionably ridiculous) as A. it would be incredibly ineffective of me to do so, and B. I don't appreciate tattling in general, and I consider most of you my friends. Anyways, my appearances on chat will now be limited, and if you wish to find me you may do so earlier in the afternoon (as the chat is quieter then) and by simply messaging me on my wall. I will, of course, attend any RPs, such as AS, as soon as possible provided you post a message on my wall. As for the scheduled RP of Ness and the Falcon, I intend to continue it, however it will not be on the TDRPW chat, as you leave me little to no opportunity to be present. The chat in question is to be determined at the moment, and I will deliberate with Dark to find a location suitable. For those of you still interested in participating in Ness and the Falcon, do not worry. The RP, as I said, is still going to occur. It may, however, be placed on hiatus for about a week or so as Dark and I work out a new location and schedule for it. If you have questions about it, just ask on my (or Dark's) wall. This is by no means what I want to do, as I consider you all my friends and I generally enjoy being in chat, however due to these nonsensical "JBOCs", I am left no choice. I apologize to anyone I may have inconvienienced through this, however please understand this is not my choice. This is obligatory for me to do. Many of you, as you have kindly pointed out to me, will be pleased to hear this news regardless. As for how long I plan to continue this course of action, I simply awnser that I will continue to do so for as long as you would like, as I am absolutely powerless in this situation. Like I said before, I am more than willing to participate in RPs such as AS, however in order to do so I simply need a brief message on my wall, and I will enter chat as soon as i can (provided i am not banned). Anyways, that concludes my announcement. This is by no means my first choice, but as I said the obscene amounts of JBOCs i am subjected to simply make it impossible to spend extended periods of time on chat. Like I said before, if you wish to speak to me on chat either come on early in the afternoon when the chat is quiet, or message me on my wall. Im sorry it has to be this way, frankly, but you all have left me no real say in the matter. Regardless, I'll talk to you guys later. Category:Blog posts